Don't You Forget
by lucky-starz06
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Jade has plans. The downside? Beck doesn't seem to. Will this end up being the best Valentines Day ever? Or just end up in disaster?


**I really wanted to get this posted before midnight last night, but it didn't work out that way! :( Oh, well. Part of an idea popped into my head yesterday, and this is the end result. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this fanfiction. Only the plot! :D Many thanks to Sam, Emma, Mel, and Carrie for reading. I love you all!**

Jade West impatiently tapped her pencil against the hollow, brown desk she was currently trapped in. Glancing at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time, she rolled her eyes.

_Ten more minutes. Ugh, this is taking forever! _

She groaned and let out an extremely frustrated sigh. _I hate school. Not that that's anything new. But today is so much worse. It's Friday, for the love of bananas! On top of that, it's Valentine's Day and I really want to spend time with Beck. I can't wait to give him his present. That is, if we ever get out of this jail cell._

The minutes ticked by like hours, but at long last the bell sounded. It was all Jade could do to keep from jumping and screaming in happiness.

"Soooo…." she began, walking over to her boyfriend. "I was thinking we could hang out this afternoon. You know, enjoy each others company. Whatever that means." she went on, waving her arm in the air as if dismissing the last comment.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Pretty busy." Beck told her. "I'll see you around though."

Two blinks later and he was out the door.

Jade felt her heart sink. Then came confusion followed by just a hint of anger. _Well, that was weird. _she thought. _Apparently, he's forgotten what day it is._

She shook her head, trying to clear her brain of that ridiculous thought. _He has to remember, right? How can you forget a day like this? Not that I care if he did. I mean, it's only the dumbest holiday ever. Whatever. It's still early afternoon. I have plenty I can do until later. I'll just have to be patient, we'll meet up, and then we're going to have the best Valentines Day ever. Unless he actually did forget. In which case, he will pay. Big time._

The first thing Jade saw when she walked out of the classroom was precisely the boy she was thinking about. But he wasn't by himself. He was with Tori. And they seemed to be engrossed in a serious conversation.

_This is just peachy. _Jade thought. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears along with the fire in her eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. _I'm not going to lose it. Not yet. I'm going to get an explanation first. Then, if it's not the explanation I want, then I can lose it._

She started walking toward the two of them, overhearing the last part of their conversation.

"So I'll see you later?" Beck asked with a smile.

"Definitely." Tori promised. Then she walked off.

Jade kept turning back and forth from Beck to Tori. Well, what she could still see of her, anyway.

"What was that about?" Jade inquired casually.

"Oh, nothing." he stated, turning to his locker and shoving his books inside.

Jade wasn't buying it. "Well, obviously it was SOMETHING!" she began. "I mean…"

Beck let out a huge sigh, knowing an argument was about to take place. "It was nothing." he promised. "We were talking."

"About?" she asked.

"Stuff."

"Oh, that is just soooo specific." she drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, I can't tell you. I promised Tori. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about." he declared firmly, giving her a slightly stern look. "I'll see you later this evening. I'll call you. Promise."

Jade surrendered with a sigh and said goodbye as she hugged him.

_It's Valentines Day. I have the whole afternoon ahead of me. This isn't exactly what I planned. What on earth am I going to do?_

After some careful consideration she finally decided she'd go see a movie.

_It's the only thing I can think of that might be even remotely fun by myself. Plus, it'll pass quite a bit of time._

She dialed the number to the Premiere movie theater as she drove. After listening to the show times and what was playing, she finally decided on seeing _Kiss and Tell._

_How ironic. I'm not even a chick flick kind of girl and I'm going to see a romantic comedy. By myself. On Valentines Day._

She swung the theater door open in annoyance.

The aroma of freshly popped buttery popcorn filled the air, instantly hitting her nose. Suddenly, she wasn't quite as annoyed.

_Mmm, that smells good. I'm totally getting some. _she decided, pulling out her wallet.

A blue eyed boy with dark hair greeted her. "Hello, welcome to the Premiere. How may I help you?"

'Yeah, can I get some popcorn, please? And a medium Coke?" Jade requested.

"Coming right up." he assured her. Then he paused for a moment, looking her over. "Hey, aren't you that girl who wrote that play that was performed at Hollywood Arts a couple of weeks ago? Jade, right?"

"Yeah, that was…" she stopped, looking him over herself. "Oh, I remember you. You're the guy who came to me and was all 'great work!'" she declared, placing air quotes around his comment while imitating him.

"That's me. And if I recall correctly your exact response was 'whatever.'." he said, using air quotes as well and deepening his voice as far as it would go. He held out his hand. "I'm Josh Nichols."

Jade hesitated a moment, staring at his hand as if it were ridden with some sort of horrible disease that could never be cured. But she finally held out hers in addition. "Jade. Oh, wait. I forgot you already knew that. And for your information, that play was more than just great work! It was brilliant. A phenomenon, even."

Josh laughed, handing her the popcorn and soda. "Okay, sure. If you say so. Enjoy your movie."

"Okay, sure. If you say so." she repeated in imitation before heading down the hallway where the movie would be playing.

Jade munched on popcorn during the movie while trying to pay attention but it wasn't all that easy. Overall, the movie was pretty good. The problem was that her mind kept wandering to Beck and Tori during all the mushy scenes. She didn't want to be jealous, she really didn't. In fact, had anyone ever asked what the most important factor in a relationship was, she would've responded with trust. But she couldn't help but be suspicious.

The lights came on and the credits rolled. She walked down the stairs of the cinema, tossing her popcorn and soda cup into the trash can on the way out.

Upon entering the lobby, she saw Josh again. Except this time he wasn't alone.

A shoulder-length, light haired brunette was standing in front of him, laughing and gazing at the boy in adoration. She was holding a giant red and white teddy bear.

"Well, well. I guess there's someone for everyone, isn't there?" Jade taunted.

Josh just rolled his eyes. "Mindy, this is Jade. Jade, this is my girlfriend, Mindy."

"It's nice to meet you." Mindy greeted her.

"Yeah, I guess. You, too." Jade told her.

She couldn't help but notice the pendant Mindy was wearing around her neck. Flashing brilliantly in the light, it was a sterling silver heart necklace with a jeweled key that read 'I love you." Upon closer inspection, Jade noticed that Josh's name was engraved on the side of it.

"Nice necklace." she complimented.

"Thanks!" Mindy told her gratefully. "Josh got it for me for Valentines day. Along with this." She gestured to the bear with a point.

"Only because you're the best girlfriend in the whole world." Josh whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, stop it!" Mindy blushed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm serious, Mindy. You mean everything to me." he said, staring into her deep brown eyes. "I love you."

Mindy's expression turned serious as well. She grabbed him gently by the nape of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you, too."

Jade crinkled her nose. They were perfect together. Too perfect. In fact, had she not known exactly how they were feeling they would've been the type of couple she hated. One that would make her hurl.

"I'm sorry I had to work today." Josh frowned, taking Mindy by the hand. "But you know I wasn't going to miss Valentines day with you."

"You're so sweet." she told him, placing her head on his shoulder. "And it's okay. I would've understood even if you hadn't been able to do anything. But I can't wait to have dinner with you here later!"

"Wait a second…" Jade said slowly. "You have to work until late and you still managed to plan something big and romantic?"

"Yeah. We're going to watch a movie and I've made special arrangements for a candlelight dinner here at the theater. Why?" Josh asked.

"My boyfriend doesn't have a job and he didn't even plan anything!" Jade fumed. "In fact, he seems to have forgotten what day it is altogether. No "I love you.". No present! Not even a stinkin' card!"

"Uh-oh." Mindy said with concern. "It sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

Jade shook her head, refusing to believe it. "Nah, it's probably just my imagination. He said he'd call me later."

"How do you know it's not to break up with you?" Josh teased.

She gasped in horror, and Josh threw his hands up in defense.

"I was only kidding!" he told her. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Jade wanted to believe him, but suddenly she wasn't so certain.

"So how do you guys make your… you know… love thing… what do you call it?" Jade asked, waving her wrist in a circular motion as if beckoning the word to come to her.

"Relationship." Mindy finished.

"Right. That." Jade said, nodding with a sneer. "How do you make it work?"

"Well…" Mindy pondered, gazing at Josh again, "we compromise. We never forget to tell each other how we feel. We're always there for each other. In the end, I don't think you can call it work, though. We just love each other. That's all there is to it."

"Yeah. I get it." Jade sighed wistfully, thinking of Beck.

"It hasn't always been easy. We have our share of fights. We even broke up once." Josh continued. "But if it's meant to be, it will find a way. And it's always worth it, even if it isn't always perfect."

"Hmmm…" Jade commented with a nod of her head. "Well, thank you, Dr. Phyllis!"

Josh gasped. "YOU ASKED! Take it back!"

` Jade smirked mockingly. "No way!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" he ordered again.

"I'm not." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her middle.

"You know what, lit-tle, girl?" he began with a glower, "you are rude! You need to learn some manners."

"I'll learn some manners when…"

"COCK-A-DOODLE DOO, THE COW SAYS MOO!" boomed a voice, a dark haired main with wild eyes jumping in between them.

Jade jumped back in alarm.

"You'll have to excuse him." Josh explained. "Crazy Steve's a little more crazy than usual today. Love in the air and all that."

"Actually, I think it was his way of telling you guys to stop the arguing." Mindy pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Jade said slowly. "Well, guys this has been fun, but I guess I better get home. I hope we meet again. Or not."

She headed for the door.

"Hey, Jade?" Josh called out.

"Yeah?" she asked in slight annoyance, turning back around.

"Good luck." He spoke the words with complete sincerity.

She gave him a genuine smile as she opened the door. "Thanks."

It was six-thirty by the time Jade reached home. Her phone still showed no sign of ringing.

She let out a sigh, losing count of how many times she had already done so.

_Okay, pacing back and forth while watching my phone isn't helping. Distract yourself!_ she ordered.

After logging on to check her TheSlap profile, she checked the time again. Seven thirty.

_That's it! _she thought. _I'm officially peeved off! I'm going over there, phone call or no phone call._

Grabbing the keys to her car, she made the quick drive to Beck's house.

Pulling up into the driveway, she saw a beautiful brunette exiting the door.

Tori Vega.

Her anger level had reached it's maximum limit.

She kept herself in the car until she was certain Tori had gone, afraid of what she might do if they crossed paths.

Storming up to the door, she knocked on it with full force.

"BECK OLIVER, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR-…."

The door swung open, her soon to be ex-boyfriend standing before her.

"Hey, baby. I was just about to call you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Really? You're going to pull that? You've got to be kidding me. I'm furious! Beyond furious. Absolutely livid! We're through! And I mean it this time. How could you?"

"I know what you're thinking, and if you give me a chance to explain…"

"You've explained enough already! You're really low. I spent hours waiting for you to call me, only to get here and find you with Tori. Do you even know what today is?"

"Valentines Day." he responded.

'Oh, really?" she hissed. "Silly me. I thought you had forgotten. But no. You remembered! And you celebrated it with… her." she said coldly, speaking the last word with disgust.

"Are you done now?" Beck asked.

"No, but we are. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your friend. In fact, I don't care if I ever see you again! I hate you!"

Jade couldn't help but notice that Beck looked hurt, but she didn't feel any guilt. He deserved what she had said. Or so she thought.

He stood back and opened the door, pulling Jade inside.

"What are you doing? I'm leaving!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grip.

Looking around the living room, the white carpet was covered in vivid, red rose petals. The room was dimly lit and accented with candles, giving it a delicate flowery scent. Red and white balloons were on the ceiling, the streamers giving off a very Valentines Day vibe.

"Oh, I see. You had to rub it in my face." she went on, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You're completely over-reacting, as usual." Beck told her.

"Over-reacting? Over-reacting? At the sight of you and Tori together on Valentines Day when I'm supposed to be your girlfriend? You did more for her here than you've ever do-"

"I DID THIS FOR US!" Beck yelled, grabbing her attention.

Jade blinked, feeling a slight pang of guilt, but it went as quickly as it had come. "Right. For us. You almost had me. So then what was Tori doing here?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I could've done all this by myself? I'm sorry, but there's no possible way. It took hours with just the two of us. She was helping me decorate, Jade. That's all!"

Suddenly, Jade felt very, very foolish.

"Jade West, when are you going to realize that I'm completely in love with you and that you have absolutely no reason to be so jealous?" Beck whispered, taking both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it when I said I hate you, it's just… I was so upset. Look, I know I get crazy sometimes" she trailed off, wrapping him in a hug. "But it's only because I'm crazy about you!"

Beck couldn't help but smile. "I know you didn't mean it." he assured her. "And for the record, I'm kind of crazy about you, too."

Jade sighed, pulling away. "But why Tori of all people? Why not Cat? Or Andre? Or Robbie?"

"Andre was busy planning his own Valentines surprise for Tori." Beck enlightened her. "Cat's going to visit her grandparents for the weekend so she had to go home and pack right after school. And Robbie had to work."

"What about Trina?" Jade asked.

Beck's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she apologized again, holding up her hand. "I would never subject you to that kind of pain."

"So… I made us dinner. Spaghetti with meatballs. And for desert? Red velvet cupcakes." Beck informed her.

Jade licked her lips. "My favorite."

After a long conversation over dinner, the two sat by the fireplace, Beck's arm around Jade's waist the entire time.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he cried suddenly. " I got you a present.. It isn't much, but I still think you'll like it."

He pulled out a medium sized corkboard. It was split into two years, a collage of pictures of the two of them from both years they had been together.

Much to her surprise, Jade felt herself getting emotional. "Beck… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was a moment of silence.

Finally, Beck broke it. "So?"

"So?" Jade repeated.

"Where's my gift?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Gift? What gift? I didn't get you anything! I hate Valentines day!"

He simply pouted and looked to the floor.

She touched him on the arm affectionately. "I'm kidding! I got you something, you know I did. It's not quite as sentimental as yours, but it will have to do." she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a tiny box.

Inside was a shiny silver watch.

"Sweet!" he cried, taking it out and placing it on his wrist. "It's awesome, I love it." he said earnestly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you…"

He placed a finger to her lips. "It's perfect. Besides, it's not the gift's that matter. Being with you is enough." he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_He is so corny._ she thought. _Why do I put up with him again?_

His lips crashed into hers and she could feel an intense heat that had absolutely nothing to do with the fire.

_Oh, yeah. That's why._

"Happy Valentines Day, Jade." he whispered as he pulled away.

'Happy Valentines Day." she whispered back, kissing him once more.

The End

**Again, I really hope you all enjoy this. I worked pretty hard on it! If you like it, feel free to tell me so. All it takes is a click. ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and everything else that goes along with it!**


End file.
